The primary goal of the proposed Research Education and Training Plan (Core B) is consistent with an important NINDS priority area: providing under-represented minority (URM) junior faculty with adequate training and mentoring to develop successful academic careers in behavioral and translational sciences targeting reduction of stroke disparities. Central to the Center for Stroke Disparities Solutions is the integration of a training experience designed to enhance URM faculty's capacity to conduct communityengaged research with direct impact on reducing stroke disparities in New York. The secondary goal is to ensure that a diverse and highly trained workforce is available to lead the nation's biomedical and behavioral stroke research agenda. Over the five-year period, we will develop and sustain 4 cohorts of 10 URM faculty pursuing careers in stroke prevention and intervention in underserved minority communities. Each cohort will be enrolled for one year, beginning with a 2-week intensive didactic summer sessions, followed by on-going mentorship by congruent scientists and a mid-year academic meeting, and conclude with a 1-week follow-up summer sessions. The 2-week didactic sessions will focus on methodology, biostatistics, ethical conduct of research, behavioral and translational models, stroke prevention and intervention topics, communityengaged research, and grant writing workshops. The 1-week follow-up sessions will provide mentees with opportunities for one-on-one interactions with NINDS staff; participation in NIH Mock Study Section; and proposal critiques by faculty and peers. We will use proven methods to evaluate the program and to track mentees' progress yearly for five years following program completion.